


Best in Town

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [27]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/You
Series: Vikings [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 3





	Best in Town

You could cut the tension with a knife.   
The prickly feeling on your skin mixes with your overall discomfort and your desire to leave the room intensifies.   
Lothbrok industries was one of the most esteemed companies around, it made you look a certain kind of way working here. 

But with that came all the internal drama. Today was the most recent episode of who did Bjorn do now. Three women in the office were now carrying his child as he was fucking the newest hire.   
When you were hired, Bjorns affections were non stop. You were sure it was only because you didn’t chase him or throw yourself at him like everyone else did.   
Though he still tries sometimes, you remain uninterested. Despite his good looks he was a shit person and you had better standards than that.   
You did have your eyes on someone, another Lothbrok, but it wasn’t Bjorn.  
...  
As you approach the fancy lunch room of the 11th floor, you open the door with your electinric key to find Hvitserk doing what he did best; eating.   
Hvitserk was one of your favorites of the brothers. Though he was technically one of your bosses, he was the chillest boss you could ever have. He was also fun to be around, unlike some of the brothers.   
“Hey.” You say as you enter the room.   
Hvitserk licks his fingers with a hum and points to the three containers before him.   
“Y/n! Would you like some?”  
You look at the food, you could tell it was from one of those 5 Star places, the kinda too fancy for your paycheck.   
Your stomach rumbles and you think about the boring leftovers you took to work.   
“It’s okay, I don’t want to-“  
Hvitserk makes a gesture to the chair next to him. “Please, it’d be my pleasure.”   
“Okay,” you sit and your eyes drift to the window. This lunchroom really did have the best view, even with the rain coming down outside.   
The last two years you worked on the second floor and the break room felt like a closet. The 11th floor was really a huge improvement.   
As you stop yourself from getting lost in your thoughts, you find Hvitserk baby blues fixed on you as he drinks from his cup.   
He really was adorable and you look away first to not give yourself away.   
“Thanks.” You say as he slides a container toward you. You often wondered how he stayed so fit, when he always had something in his mouth.   
Until today, you’ve only ever exchanged small talk with Hvitserk. Even so, you enjoyed his company but still felt a little nervous about being alone with him for break.   
To your surprise, within 15 minutes you were talking like old friends. In 30? Laughing and making jokes. By time an hour hits, it’s like you’ve known eachother for years.   
When it’s time for you to come back, Hvitserk makes a suggestion.   
“Do you have rain boots?” He asks with a smile on his lips.   
You return the smile and mirror his body language, “yes.”  
He leans forward slightly, like he’s about to tell you a secret, “I know this place, the best dessert in town. Unless you’re afraid of a little rain?”  
“Me? Never. And, if someone complains about me coming back late?” You raise your brows.   
Hvitserk waves just hand, “don’t worry about it. Ready?”   
You feel a warmth under your skin as you hold his gaze, “Ready.”


End file.
